1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement to a portable terminal and a method controlling the same which makes it possible to display contents existing on a communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a variety of arts has been proposed to display and inspect the contents existing on a communication network such as the internet or the like on a portable terminal.
For example, in JP-A-2004-133532, an information transforming system is disclosed, in which an information exchange device is provided between a web-server and a proxy server to transform image data and the like appropriately according to the size of a display screen of the portable terminal.
However, in the prior art, because data of large capacity such as an image is transmitted to the portable terminal whose transmission speed and imaging speed are slow, there was a problem that users were stressed due to taking time in data processing at the portable terminal.
To solve such a problem, for example, the existence or nonexistence of the image acquisition is established in the portable terminal side, but in the case where nonexistence of the image acquisition is established, a disadvantage arises that not even useful image for users can be acquired.